The evolution of the information technology (IT) industry has progressed from Internet Service Providers (ISPs), to Application Service Providers (ASPs), to Independent Service Vendors (ISVs), and related providers. Application Service Providers (ASPs) offer their customers a mix of custom services, off-the-shelf applications, and Independent Service Vendor (ISV) services. The end users of the ASP services are the employees or customers of the ASP corporate customers. Each ASP is a unique, one-off implementation, although the ASPs share architectures that are roughly identical. An ASP independently solves the same set of problems associated with running their business, such as service creation, provisioning, policy management, security, Customer Resource Management (CRM), directory service, access, and billing.
Concurrent with this evolution, global services companies are offering varied and comprehensive digital and e-business services; these services are similar to those of the ASP and ISV services. In many instances, such companies are also engaged in ongoing research and development activities, addressing problems on a repetitive basis and developing a portfolio of legacy technology.
The number of core features required by new applications has grown dramatically, thus requiring greater expertise in many new areas. Traditionally, common system development was predominantly confined to communication, alarming, billing, and support issues. These new areas, for example, include comprehensive security for even the smallest Internet application, the understanding and implementation of many more protocols for ubiquitous access, and a common profile management system across applications to implement a “Single-Sign-on” system.
Thus there is a need for a vehicle to enable more efficient use of available capabilities and expertise and, at the same time, effectively provide a wide variety of selectable capabilities and services of a dynamic and scalable nature.